(Not) Studying At University
by Total Percabeth
Summary: Jamie and Mason are trying to study while at university but they end up getting a bit distracted. (For Tinea! Prompt: I would lovvvve a smut fic thats when they are in college and studying and decide to study each others anatomy)


"I can't believe in the two minutes I'm in the bathroom, you managed to get caught in the biggest food fight the caf has had in the last ten years. Seriously? You've got food all over your shirt," Mason sighed, exasperated, as he led Jamie into his dorm room and to his closet. "I mean, I'd expect this from your sisters," he teased as he grabbed a clean shirt and reached out to hand it to Jamie.

"Hey!" Jamie cried as he snatched the shirt. "It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be hit with a sloppy joe."

"I know," Mason smirked. "I'm just teasing you."

Rolling his eyes Jamie set down Mason's shirt on the chair beside him before he pulled off his own shirt. He placed it on the chair, careful not to get it messy as well. It was when he was about to put on Mason's shirt that he noticed he was being stared at.

"Hey, eyes up here."

Mason's eyes flicked up to meet his. "Sorry. You're just so gorgeous."

"Heh, thanks, babe." Jamie leaned in and gave a quick peck on the lips. As he pulled away, he saw Mason leaning forward as though to keep kissing him, but they had work to get started on, so he pulled the shirt over his head instead.

Mason's shirt was a bit big around the shoulders, as Mason was broader in the chest and shoulders. The neckline hung low enough that he could see his collarbone as the fabric fell loosely around him.

"Tease," Mason pouted.

Jamie just laughed and sat on his boyfriend's bed, reaching for his backpack and pulling out his laptop and a bag of peanuts.

"We said we'd go out for lunch, then come back and do some homework."

"I can do you instead," Mason sassed and as he went to his desk he passed Jamie who playfully slapped his butt. "Hey! I invite you to my room and this is how you repay me?"

Jamie grinned at his boyfriend's mocking tone. "I love you," he grinned cheekily.

"Fine." Mason's expression was forcibly blank but as Jamie kept grinning at him he eventually broke, turning away to 'hide' the fact that he was smiling. "I love you too."

Jamie smiled softly, just sitting there for a few seconds before opening his laptop and turning it on. It was as he was logging in that he realized that he hadn't washed his shirt yet, so he got up and grabbed it, walking down the hall to a bathroom.

On the way there something hit him on the side of his hip and he yelped in surprise. Where he was hit felt wet and when he looked down, he saw parts of a water balloon on both his jeans and the ground. Then he looked at where it had come from, he saw a guy sitting on the floor with a bunch of water balloons in his lap, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Umm, sorry? I meant to hit Steve over there." He pointed to the open door on the other side of the hall where another guy sitting armed with water balloons was looking at him sheepishly.

"Uh, it's okay?" Jamie said, wanting to get out of this situation. He quickly continued on to the bathroom, washing his shirt in a sink. As he was passing the part of the hallway where he was hit the last time, he called out, "Hey, I'm passing by again, so could you… not? Throw… stuff?"

"Yep! It's all clear!" He assumed that was Steve.

"Thanks," Jamie said as he scurried past.

Finally, he reached the safety of Mason's room at the end of the hall.

"Can I borrow some pants?" He said as he opened the door.

"What?" Mason looked up, a bewildered expression on his face.

"These guys down the hall were throwing water balloons at each other across the hall and hit me."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course. Bottom drawer."

As Jamie bent down to grab some track pants, he felt the wet denim clinging to his body uncomfortably and grimaced. He changed quickly, pulling off the offending material to pull on the comfier of the two. He dropped his wet pants on the chair with his wet shirt. The track pants were a little small, kind of form-fitting, and they were a little short, stopping just above his ankles, but they were soft and warm.

When he looked up, he saw Mason looking at him with a look in his eyes. "Thanks," he smiled. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come over here and steal all your clothes."

"Yeah," was all Mason said, still staring at him.

Jamie wasn't sure of how to respond to that. "Uh, okay."

Soon he was once again settled in on Mason's bed, finally about to finally get more work done.

Jamie felt eyes on him and he looked up to see Mason's gaze dart back down to his textbook from where he'd been looking at Jamie. He grinned and went back to his work.

A few minutes later, Jamie caught Mason looking at him again.

"Hey." He threw a peanut at him. "You have homework to do."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you insist." He was silent for a second until he turned back towards Jamie. "Why're you eating peanuts? We just got back from lunch."

"I didn't get to actually eat it, though. The guy next to me threw it at someone."

Mason frowned. "Why didn't you say so? We could've gotten you something else."

"Eh," he shrugged. "I knew I had these. I'll be fine."

Mason pursed his lips but didn't say anything else. Until Jamie got a banana thrown at him.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Mason looked up innocently. "I just remember I had that. Eat."

Jamie rolled his eyes, but he could feel a soft smile on his lips. "Thanks."

While he was eating it, most of his attention was still on his laptop, so when he was needing both hands, he held the fruit in his mouth to work easier. He didn't think much of it until he hears Mason make a small noise in the back of his throat. It kind of sounded like a choked off moan and a cough of surprise.

He looked up to see why his boyfriend made the noise that he did and was met with a very red-faced boy.

"_Jesus_," Mason's voice was rough. "You can't- don't- you can't _do_ that."

Jamie took the banana from his mouth. "What?" Jamie was completely bewildered to what the other was talking about.

Mason turned sharply to stare intensely out the window. "Nothing."

"Uh," Jamie was thoroughly confused. "Um, okay." He watched Mason for another few seconds before slowly getting back to work.

Jamie got a decent amount of work done in the next half hour, though he soon had to move because his legs were starting to cramp up. He got up from Mason's bed to stretch his legs and get some movement, so he walked over to the mini-fridge and, bending over, grabbed his water bottle. When he stood back up, he stretched languishingly, arms raised above his head.

Suddenly a pair of hands were on his waist and lips were on the back of his neck.

"Mason," Jamie said, trying to turn in his boyfriend's grip, but his hands were holding tightly to the strip of skin that got exposed when the shirt rose up when he stretched. Instead, he peered over his shoulder to look at Mason as best as he could through his peripherals. "As much as I love this, we're supposed to be studying."

"I'd rather study you."

Jamie's resolve crumpled as he shivered at the movement of Mason's lips against his skin and at the smooth words of his boyfriend. "M-Mace."

When the Latino guided him to his bed, he went without complaint.

"Before, I used to be worried about being caught staring at you," Mason whispered hoarsely. Jamie shivered, thrilled as he realized that Mason had watched him without him knowing. "But now…" Mason bit lightly at the junction of his neck to his shoulder. "Now I don't have to care about you seeing me seeing you because I can do this."

"Yes, please," Jamie moaned as he tilted his head for easier access.

Mason kissed over where he'd just bit Jamie before spinning him around and pushing down on his shoulders, forcing Jamie to sit down on the edge of the bed. Two large hands held his face, palms on his cheeks, thumbs along his cheekbones and fingers on the side of his neck, tipping his head up to where Mason was standing over him before pulling him into a desperate kiss.

Jamie put just as much energy into the kiss, closing his eyes as his arms wrapped around Mason's waist, pulling his boyfriend down until he was straddling his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

Mason broke the kiss, only for a second, before his lips attacked Jamie again. This time, his kisses started at the corner of Jamie's mouth and traced their way under his jaw. He pulled back, resting his head against Jamie's temple, heavy breaths brushing over his face. Jamie's eyes still shut as they both caught their breath.

"You look so delicious," Mason murmured, his rough voice speaking directly in his ear causing a twitch in his pants. Well, Mason's pants.

Jamie pulled his boyfriend down into his lap, grinding up into the other. "Hhgnnn," he whined out his want.

"You look so _good_ wearing my clothes. I just had to look at you, touch you."

"Oh, god, Mace. Please," he begged.

"And then you did that fucking thing with the banana."

Jamie was pulled out of the moment for a second. He was about to ask why he was so worked up about it when he realized. "Oh."

"Yeah," Mason growled in his ear. "Your lips were wrapped so prettily around it and your cheeks were hallowed in to keep it in your mouth and all I could think about how much I wanted that to be my cock." One of Mason's thumbs came down to rest on Jamie's bottom lip as he spoke, lightly pulling down on it to part his lips. "And you were staring at me all innocent like you had no idea what you were doing to me," Jamie _hadn't_ known, "and you were wearing my clothes and had the audacity to tell me to _study_ and _work_… holy _fuck_, Jamie, you were driving me insane."

Jamie licked his lips as he was panting and realized that Mason's thumb was still there. He smirked lightly before purposely biting his digit, pulling it further into his mouth and wrapping his lips around it. He ran his tongue around it, sucking on it the way he did the banana, eyes flicking up to see Mason's expression.

Mason's soft brown eyes were wide, pupils blown as he blatantly stared at where his finger disappeared into Jamie's mouth. Jamie grinned around the finger, pulling off it in a way that made a 'pop' sound and leaned back onto the bed behind him, pulling Mason down with him as he pushed his laptop out of the way.

Mason's hands came to rest on either side of his head, caging him in so all he could see was his boyfriend towering above him, curls hanging off his forehead as he looked down.

Jamie reached up and brought Mason down for their lips to meet. He ran his hands down his boyfriend's back until he reached the bottom hem of his shirt. He got his hands under the fabric and slide them up the smooth expanse of Mason's back. He pushed the shirt up with his hands until it couldn't go anymore.

Still straddling Jamie, Mason sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. Jamie bit his lip and twitched in his pants at the sight. His cheeks heated as he ran his hands along Mason's flat stomach, over his defined pecs and up to his shoulders. He tugged on Mason to bring him down so Jamie could kiss him again, sighing happily as their lips met again. He slid his hands into Mason's hair, running his fingers through his curls.

Mason's hands were resting on his sides, slowly grazing up and down his chest.

"You have too many clothes on," Mason panted as he grabbed at the hem of the shirt Jamie still had on. Jamie arched his back to help get the fabric off and the movement sent his clothed erection grinding against Mason's.

They both let out a choked groan at the contact and Mason's actions became more frantic as he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. Once it was on the floor, Mason zeroed in on Jamie's chest, large warm hands resting on his stomach and hips as he kissed his way from Jamie's collarbones to the top of the track pants.

Jamie was panting as he looked down to see his boyfriend mouthing and nipping at his V before hooking a finger under the waistband and looking up to Jamie for permission. Jamie's hand slipped back into Mason's hair as he whimpered. "Yes. Please, Mace."

Jamie lifted his hips as Mason pulled both the pants and his underwear down at the same time and he gasped as his hot and hard member was suddenly exposed to the cool air. Once his pants were tugged off the whole way, Mason's hands came back on his hips as Mason nuzzled into the base of his cock.

"Mason," Jamie groaned. "Please, please."

"Please what?"

Jamie growled as his boyfriend teased him.

"Use your words, darling." Mason was enjoying this way too much.

"Please touch me."

"There we go," he said with a smirk, wrapping a hand around the base.

Jamie felt like he was on fire and his hips reflexively thrust into Mason's fist. With his other hand, Mason pushed him back down onto the bed.

Then Mason started moving his firmly held fist and Jamie's mind blanked as the pleasure raced through his body. He gasped out Mason's name and whimpered at the tantalizing slow pace his boyfriend was moving his hand.

"Faster, please Mason, Mace, please," he begged.

Finally, Mason gave into what Jamie was wanting- needing. Jamie's back arched and little gasps slipped from his lips at the attention his boyfriend was giving him. His eyes fluttered shut and he revelled in the touch before he felt a tongue lick from the base to the tip.

Jamie keened as Mason's lips wrapped around the head, shivering when he started bobbing up and down while sucking. Mason pulled off to pump his cock a few times before taking it back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Mason's other hand came up to cup his balls, rolling them around in his fingers and Jamie knew he was babbling words but he didn't know what he was saying.

Suddenly Mason stopped, taking his mouth and hands off him entirely. "Now, isn't this better than homework?"

Jamie only whined in response.

"I'd like to see you write your essay when you're like this."

"Sto-op," Jamie complained. "Why are you talking about school right now?"

"Payback, my dear."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, I know you want to."

"Mason. Shut up please." He pulled Mason up along his body and into a desperate kiss before he could say anything else. He didn't even care that he could taste himself in his boyfriend's mouth.

One by one, fingers wrapped around his aching member again and Jamie groaned into Mason's mouth. With each tug, Jamie was pulled closer and closer to the edge. Still kissing, he tangled his fingers in Mason's hair as his moans got louder and higher.

Then Mason stopped _again_.

Jamie growled and tugged harder on Mason's curls. "You better have a good reason for stopping."

"Can't have you cumming too soon, can we?"

Jamie paused. "Okay, that is a good reason."

Mason chuckled and kissed him again, softer this time before getting up to grab the lube and a condom. Jamie tugged him back once he had it and gasped when the first cold finger brushed his entrance and groaned into Mason's neck as he was slowly being prepped. He slid his hands along his boyfriend's arms and back, running his fingers over the muscles and murmuring words he didn't know.

After what felt like forever Jamie was feeling stretched out enough and was begging Mason for more. He spread his legs for Mason to line up and threw his back and moaned when he pressed in. Jamie drew his boyfriend in close as their bodies rocked together, slowly at first before he wrapped his legs around Mason's torso and urged the other to go faster.

"More, more, please, harder, Mace, Mace, Mace, please, yes," fell from his lips with every thrust.

He tried grinding his hips down to meet Mason's but when it wasn't enough, he rolled them over for him to be on top. Mason's hands fell to his hips as Jamie picked himself up and dropped down onto his boyfriend's hard cock over and over again. His hands fell to rest on Mason's sweaty chest to steady himself as Mason's grip tightened to help guide him up and down.

"Oh-hh go-dd." The change in angle had him groaning in time with Mason grunts. Jamie let his head fall forward as he focused on the feeling of fire inside of him as he was pulled closer to the edge with every bounce.

A hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down so he was curved over Mason and it was less of him riding Mason and more of Mason thrusting up into him.

"Te ves bueno así, _muy bueno_." (You look good like this, so good.)

Jamie gasped loudly at the rough, unexpected Spanish that was growled and he shivered as he ground his hips down for more friction. He was desperate for more. For as much Mason as he could get. Jamie felt like he was teetering on the cusp of his climax when Mason rolled them back over and he whimpered from the denial.

Mason leaned over Jamie, elbows resting on either side of his head, and put a foot on the floor to allow for more force. The extra leverage let Mason's thrusts hit deeper and Jamie moaned as the pistoning drove him into the mattress.

Mason's lips moved along Jamie's jaw in little bites and kisses until Jamie turned his head for their lips to meet. The kiss didn't last long as Jamie was panting and needing air but stayed close enough that he could feel each of Mason's breaths on his face.

Jamie could feel himself getting closer and closer and he grabbed the sheet under him in clenched fists as he was pounded into it. He threw his head to the side as he moaned out, "Ma-ason, Mace, Mace, I, ugh, I'm, I'm gonna, I'm close, Mason, please."

Nuzzling into his presented cheek, Jamie could feel Mason's breaths getting shallower and quicker. Without him noticing, one of Mason's hands had moved until it grasped Jamie's forgotten, aching member resulting in a full-body shiver and sent Jamie teetering on the cusp of his orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, Jamie." Mason's voice was rough in his ear and Jamie groaned as his back arched off the bed, eyes rolling up as he came over Mason's hand and his stomach.

Jamie's mind blanked of everything except the feeling of the love he had for Mason and the content and pleasure washing over him in waves.

When he could next make sense of his surroundings, Mason had pulled out and was furiously tugging at his own cock to chase his own orgasm. Releasing the sheet, Jamie guided Mason onto his back and crawled over to him. He reached out a hand, batting Mason's away. Giving two sharp tugs, Jamie then slowed down to which his boyfriend whined.

"What do you want?"

"I, I want, I want you, I need your mouth, please, Jamie," Mason slurred.

Leaning down, Jamie took the head between his lips and hallowed his cheeks, like the way he did with the banana that apparently started this. Bobbing his head, Jamie brought him to his release as Mason moaned his name.

Spent, the two of them lay there bonelessly, Jamie draped over Mason for a few minutes as they came down from their highs. When they both could have coherent thoughts, they cleaned up as best as the could without leaving the bed, neither trusting their legs to hold them up. On his side, Jamie curled into Mason where he was content to stay, but his best friend pulled him closer so he was laying on top of him, chests pressed together.

Resting his chin on his sternum, Jamie admired Mason; his dark, sweaty curly hair; his tanned sweaty skin; his soft smile, and warm brown eyes staring back at him. Cupping a cheek and closing his eyes, he reached up the last few inches to kiss him.

"If you talk about homework or school while we're having sex again that'll be the last time we have sex," Jamie threatened into his lips before pushing his face into Mason's neck.

Jamie felt the rumbling under his chest from his best friend's laughter.

"Got it." Lips lightly pressed to the top of his head.


End file.
